


The Benefits of a Boyfriend

by koalaboy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, TwoBats - Freeform, bruce is trans, bruharv, good boyfriends, is that the ship names? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: The only thing better than hopping into bed after a long and painful night patrolling the streets of Gotham, is hopping into bed next to your boyfriend, Harvey Dent





	The Benefits of a Boyfriend

The only thing better than hopping into bed after a long and painful night patrolling the streets of Gotham, is hopping into bed next to your boyfriend, Harvey Dent. Bruce has been standing in the dark and watching the other sleep (and snore loudly) for fifteen minutes now. It’s nice to see Harvey sleeping soundly without a single nightmare causing his features to twist in terror. Bruce silences a chuckle that threatens to creep up his throat as Harvey drools out of the damaged side of his mouth onto the pillow. 

Bruce’s bottom lip is split and swollen and his knuckles are chafed red raw from rubbing against the inside of his armoured gloves as he punched his way through fire-damaged brick walls. He still reeks of smoke from the fire that had consumed the low-income apartment building; a fire set by a development company, no doubt, wishing to tear the old building down. All of the victims were being housed in shelters owned by Wayne Community Care until Bruce could come up with something more permanent. 

He sighs through his nose and slinks into bed next to Harvey, moaning softly at the relief that having something soft against his skin brought. Harvey stirs from his sleep and opens his eyes with a cute noise that reminded Bruce of one of Selina’s cats when scratched it behind the ears. He shifts closer to Bruce and wraps his arms around the other without hesitation.

“Welcome home. You stink,” he mumbles into the man’s skin, inhaling the smoke and sweat and putting up with it because it was also unmistakably Bruce.

Bruce slips the arm that wasn’t aching from being dislocated a mere half an hour ago around Harvey, “My apologies. I appreciate your sleepy honesty.”

Harvey hums, peppering the laziest of kisses up Bruce’s neck and to his lips. Something isn’t right. Harvey pulls back, opens his eyes, and takes a proper look at his boyfriend when he feels an abnormality with the other’s features. 

“Someone got lucky,” Bruce explains, “It’s fine.”

“Don’t they know I’m the only one allowed to mark your lips like that?” Harvey murmurs playfully. He pushes his tongue into the next kiss to make his point and Bruce obliges, opening his mouth wider to accommodate. God, Bruce is  intoxicating. Calloused fingers trace their way along the partially numb, but unusually sensitive parts of Harvey’s damaged face. Tiny sparks of nerves attempting to decide whether they are feeling pain or pleasure fire off under Bruce’s fingers and Harvey sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Did I hurt you?” Bruce asks. His voice was soft; everything about him was soft. Harvey tries not to tear up over the tenderness of it all.

“My nerves on that side. They’re… not so great.” 

“Show me where I can touch that doesn’t make you uncomfortable. You know how I am with cupping your cheeks,” Bruce insists.

Harvey stares at the other dreamily for a moment before he snaps back to reality, “Oh! U-uh… well. Here—“ Harvey takes Bruce’s hand in his, careful not to touch his sore knuckles and tentatively presses the other’s palm to his cheek, “Near my eye is really sensitive, even when I wipe discharge away it hurts. My forehead is fine. My jaw, too, but you might not want to if I drool. And just be careful around my ear. That’s all.” 

Bruce nods and his fingers delicately trace Harvey’s damaged face until he’s found the perfect position that doesn’t cause the other any unnecessary discomfort. Those  _ hands _ , Harvey thinks to himself, the damage they could do to him - and yet here Bruce was, being gentle, unsure, even. 

“You’re not going to break me, Bruce,” Harvey assures him, “I can take a beating.”

“I know,” Bruce admits, guilt laces his words and Harvey squints at him.

“That was a jab at my childhood, not Batman, you big, great detective. You did what you had to and, eventually, knocked some sense into me.” 

Bruce is transfixed with his own thoughts, his own grief weighing him down. After Jason Todd’s death, he had felt a certain doubt in his crusade against justice that had only multiplied with the man he held cautiously in his arms. He’d hit Harvey. Sure, he’d restrain himself when dealing with anyone he knew had experienced past abuse, but did that make him any better than their abusers? Did his beatings as Batman drive Harvey Dent further into Two-Face?

Harvey pushes his body against the smaller, but much sturdier man’s, and kisses him deeply. He’s sure Bruce can feel his teeth against his palm through the gap in his cheek, but he doesn’t care. 

“I don’t mean to cut into your brooding time, Wayne,” he says, sneaking a kiss to his forehead in between words, “But if I remember correctly, we were making out like teenagers.”

“You do,” Bruce confirms, threading his fingers through Harvey’s soft hair and stifling a yawn, “Truthfully, I’d rather sleep.”

Harvey deflates, playfully tossing his arms in the air and rolling to lay on his back, “Always the charmer, Bruce.” 

Bruce allows himself to chuckle this time, “You can hold me if you’d like.”

“Actually, I have to get ready soon. The legal department calls of Wayne Enterprises” Harvey says, fighting the smile from his face, “It’s my first day and I want to make a good impression on the big boss. Word is he’s a big tight arse.”

“I think you can manage to charm him,” Bruce replies. His words have the same playful and teasing tone as Harvey’s.

“With my charming good looks?”

Bruce resists the urge to throw a pillow at him, “With your intelligence and wit, dumbass. Although that jawline of yours helps. Not to mention the sex is…--”

With the mention of sex, Harvey pounces, throwing himself on top of Bruce. He rests his hands on his chest, his ass perched over the other’s groin, a devilish smile on what remains of his lips and the muscles there, “Trust Bruce Wayne to think of sex after saving a building of people and being injured.”

They interacted like two souls who knew each other in and out; playful, but never too rough, and just as much of an asshole as it took to annoy the other, never taking things too far. They could spend entire days holding each other and saying nothing, but understanding the other completely. 

“I’m really proud of you, Harvey,” Bruce says. His words are serious - this is Bruce Wayne without any airs or falsities - a rarity for anyone to be privy to.

Harvey pauses, he knows the specialness of this, the extreme gift he’s been given. A tiny window into the real Bruce Wayne.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Harvey says, hoping the other can see how much this truly means to him, “I love you and I know it’s difficult for you to say it back. You don’t have to.”

Bruce brushes his fingers sweetly over the top of Harvey’s hand, “In time.”   
“That’s all I need.”


End file.
